


Hawaii 5-0 drabbles

by ItWasNotMe



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Amnesia, Card Games, Danny likes to point that out, Danny smells amazing, Gen, Manditory squabble, Steve is a sore loser, crack!, sniffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasNotMe/pseuds/ItWasNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my plot bunnies that are way to small to develop into a grown rabbit..um a full story. ;)<br/>I will add tags and warnings as I see fit with each new drabble/chapter. The drabbled can be read seperately and comes in no special order to canon. </p><p>Ch 1. UNO!<br/>Ch 2. CK1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UNO!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: UNO!  
> (This drabble miiight be a bit confusing if you don't know this particular card game. I played it a lot as a child and got all nostalgic while writing it, hehe.)
> 
> Summary: “I know you're hiding cards somewhere Danno! I will find them!”

”Draw two!”

”What the...!”

“Reverse! My turn again!”

“Now wait a minute, that can’t be right. How can it be your turn again?”

“I switched directions back to me of course.”

“…” 

” Plus four cards! I’m changing the color to blue!”

”You’re kidding me Danny!”

”I’m certainly not. Now pick up four cards you loser!” A wicked grin spread over the smaller man’s face.

”This game is ridiculous!” Steve grumbled and grudgingly picked up three cards to join his already overflowing hand.

”Ah ah ah, one more! Actually two more! Cheaters automatically gets one card-punishment.”

”What? I _know_ you’re making things up this time Danno!”

”I would never! You’re only a sore loser.”

”Pffft it’s just a game for kids anyway. I would beat you in a second if we played football.”

“Duh, of course you would.” Danny waved his hand pointedly to his knee. “Skip, my turn again! A blue 9…”

“Oh, my turn, finally!” Steve browsed through his cards while frowning in concentration.

“Not yet it’s not! I just happen to have one red 9, UNO!!! Aaaannd one yellow. I won!”

“Aaaargh!”

Chin walked over to where his cousin gleefully spied on the two men more or less wrestling on the floor in Danny’s office, colorful cards flying everywhere. “I know you're hiding cards somewhere Danno! I will find them!” Steve’s shouting could easily be heard through the closed door quickly followed by an insulted squeak from Danny.

“What are they squabbling over this time?”

“Steve found one of Gracie’s forgotten card games and made Danny teach him how to play it. He’s lost seven times in a row now.” Kono giggled.

“We better stay out of their way then.” Chin commented while Steve retorted to fling all cards he could get his hands on merrily out from the window while a shouting Danny turned dangerously red.

“I think you’re right cuz. Coffee?”

A quick retreat to the staff-kitchen turned out to be a wise decision.

“…And you will pick up every card or so help me God Steven!...”

A passing sight of Danny pulling a pouting Steve with a fist holding on to the taller man’s t-shirt was all Kono needed to break out in laughter.


	2. CK1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when someone walks by and you get swept away by this amazing scent a second or two later making you want to chase after the person and climb him/her like a tree and not very subtly sniff the hell out of that point just behind the ear for the rest of the day?
> 
> Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick look into the day Steve suffered from a temporary amnesia.

**Steve**

You know when someone walks by and you get swept away by this amazing scent a second or two later making you want to chase after the person and climb him/her like a tree and not very subtly sniff the hell out of that point just behind the ear for the rest of the day?

Well…

Not that Steve would have to do much climbing, the blond and very loud man walking past him into the kitchen was adorably short. He could just bend his head forward and take a deep inhale...

Mmm delicious…  


**Danny**

Danny would deny to the day he died that he did anything even close to yelp when he found himself engulfed from behind in Steve’s arms and with the man’s nose planted firmly against his neck.

“Stop laughing Kono!” Damn her ridiculously quick phone skills. “This better not show up on _any_ social network!”

The vicious colleague only smirked gleefully. “Nah, don’t worry boss, this is for blackmailing only.”

“I feel so much better, really I do. Hey Steve? Steven! Come on buddy let me go.”

When the doctors told them that getting clobbered with a Colt by a cornered drug dealer had rendered Steve with a temporary amnesia, this was not what Danny had expected after they took him home. If anything with the added painkillers he was sure to turn suspicious towards all and everyone around him and not this cuddle monster who grabbed his working partner for a thorough sniffing session.

“I see you have everything covered Danny.” Chin walked in with a completely straight face, only the glint in his eyes revealed his amusement.

“Haha very fun, now help me guys. Eeep! Steve! Let me down you big goof!” The taller man had obviously decided it was much better to continue whatever this was sitting down and carried Danny with dangling feet and waving arms over to the sofa. “I feel like an overgrown teddybear.” Danny grumbled as Kono’s cries of laughter could be heard through the house.

The only answer from Steve was to snuffle contentedly over to the other side of Danny’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome, thank you!


End file.
